The New Millenium
by ch0c0chat0
Summary: Is this the end for me? What awaits for me after this? Now that my sister's gone... Will I be able to move on? This box that encloses me in... Where am I exactly? Story inspired by Len Kagamine's "A Faint Wish" - Story based on the song The New Millenium


Hi all ! Sorry I never updated my stories or uploaded new ones.

My computer hasn't been working well for the past 5 or 6 months so it's hard for me to do any uploading.

I can' think of good plots for my other stories yet, so I'm going to upload a new one first.

The story was inspired by the song "A Faint Wish" - It's a three part story so I've got alot of things planned out for this story.

Introducing my new story - The New Millenium.

* * *

_'A bird... A owner...'_

_'A prisoner... A sick person...'_

_'A warrior... A waiting person...'_

_'An orphan... Siblings...'_

_"Just how much time has passed until we got to this place? No matter what time period, you were always there... You are important to me... I don't want to lose you!" my twin said that to me... Right?_

_The doors outside were smashed open, it could be heard from where we were._

_"Woah! What the?" I was pushed into the blue tube by my twin._

_She slammed her hand down on a hexagon-shaped button._

_As I turned, the doors to the tube was closed._

_The computer started to make sounds._

_-One new command has been input-_

_"Rin?" I asked_

_'Rin... So that's the name of my twin?'_

_-Sixty seconds until the system is ready for use-_

_"Brother... At this rate we'll both get destroyed. I'll buy us some time until the system activates. If I use myself as bait, I could probably distract the robot for a few minutes..."_

_"STOP IT! Just open the door!" I yelled._

_'Why was I yelling? Is it due to the fact that she's my twin?'_

_My face was is shock, frightened?_

_'Yes, I fear for my sister was in danger... Am I right?'_

_It was a serious face I had on my face._

_"I won't... You're the one who always..."_

_My face softened when she said she wouldn't open the doors._

_'Why? Why had she said that?'_

_"Who always protected me and looked after me... So it's my turn to leave things up to you..."_

_The last of the doors to the chamber we were in was smashed to pieces, a figure with weapons mounted on it's back appeared._

___The door was slammed open by a robot, it looked just like me... Except it was lifeless, made just to kill..._

___My twin gasped in shock, I pounded my fist on the glass door._

___'I was scared, I don't want to lose my sister! Not now!'_

___The robot's weapons shot towards Rin, her eyes was full of no regrets._

___She knew what she was doing, doesn't she?_

___But yet again... Why?_

___Her eyes widened, I felt my pupils shrink at the scene._

___"AHHHHHH!" she screamed and fell, coughing up blood._

___I felt scared, I was very scared now... I couldn't take it._

___"Rin... Rin!" I kept calling out to her, continuously pounding on the glass door._

___My head felt dizzy... My eyes felt hot... Tears formed in my eyes and slid down my face before falling to the ground._

___She moved, trying to push herself up to face me..._

___'No... Don't do this... You're hurting yourself!'_

___[Pant...Pant...]_

___She was panting really hard..._

___"Don't worry..."_

___'How can I not worry? You're my sister!'_

___"At the world where everything's changed..."_

___'Your eyes! They're losing it's glimmer! No! I don't want this to happen to my sister!'_

___[Pant...Pant...]_

___She smiled into a broad smile and said..._

___"We'll meet again..."_

___'No! I don't want this to happen at all! NO!'_

___"Next time Le-"_

___The robot struck once more, giving it's final blow to Rin._

___Blood was every where, it stained the very chamber I was trapped in._

___My tears fell at top speed, I never wanted this to happen!_

___'Someone help my sister! Anyone! Please!'_

___-Command has been received-_

___"RIN!" I pounded my fists on the door on yelled out to my dear sister._

___-PROGRAMME ACTIVATED-_

___The chamber was filled with a blue light, I felt time stop right at that time._

___'I failed to do what was meant to be of a big brother... I'm sorry... I'm sorry...'_

___Everything was a blur, and time eventually stopped..._

___The world I was in eventually disappeared along with my sister..._

___I fell into a daze, my eyes losing it's glimmer as I felt myself going to another world._

___"Rin..."_

___'Tell me this is a dream, I don't want this to be real!'_

___I was in a dimension where nothing existed, my clothes were different..._

___I was dressed in a white shirt and a black tie, black overalls with knee high socks and boots reaching just below them._

___The last thing I knew... I was knocked out._

* * *

Where am I?

What am I doing here...

Where's my sister?

I was in a daze... Staring out of the clear box I was in, lifelessly thinking of what had actually happened...

"I see you're awake, Kagamine Len" a voice had startled my lifeless daze.

"What? Who?"

I turned my head to the direction of the voice, and there stood a teal-haired girl.

She wore a white shirt and red puffy skirt that reached up to her mid-thigh, a red vest over the white shirt, a ribbon was tied around her neck, and she wore red flats and a small red sunhat.

Her hair was let down, it reached till her waist and she was slender.

* * *

"Going up, Sir" was what she said before she pressed a few buttons.

'Where exactly am I?'


End file.
